Don't Stop- 5SOS
by Mylifeasafangirl
Summary: Clace oneshot! Moments from Jace and Clary's points of view to the lyrics of Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer. Contains spoilers for almost every book (including COFH) so beware. Plrease read and review, or check out my Jily fanfic on my profile:)


_You're like perfection, some kind of holiday  
>You got me thinking that we could run away<br>You want I'll take you there,  
>You tell me when and where,<br>Oh oh oh oh_

He looked at her like she was the best miracle he could think of and he just couldn't believe his eyes. Her red hair would shimmer under the club lights and Jace Wayland couldn't think of anything more tempting. The only thing the Shadowhunter could think of was what it would be like to be alone with her, just holding her and whispering under their breaths how much they loved each other. He would do anything to have the small, pale redhead across the club from him, anything. He was sure that the girl had the ability to twist anyone around her little pinky finger but hell if he cared, he would gladly let her and long as she was closer to him than she currently was.

_But then I asked for your number,  
>Said you don't have a phone<br>It's getting late now,  
>I gotta let you know<em>

_That everybody wants to take you home tonight  
>But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine<em>

The boy was everywhere she looked, even if it was just in her head. She couldn't stop noticing him; the way he stood, the way he flicked his hair and the way he would seem to shine more than everyone else in the club. Clary couldn't help but think how much she wanted him to be hers and no-one else's. But who was she kidding? He was bound to be one of those popular jocks that never even knew she existed. She was just some arty geek that hung out with other geeks... but there had to be a way to be noticed, didn't there?

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
>Every time you move to the beat<br>It gets harder for me  
>And you know it, know it, know it<br>Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
>Every time you walk in the room<br>You got all eyes on you  
>And you know it, know it, know it<em>

They were in the club in Prague and the way that Clary looked and was moving was going to drive Jace absolutely crazy. Her hips bucking and rolling like there was no tomorrow and he wasn't quite sure how much longer he could cope with the movement against his own body. Trying to distract himself from simultaneous combustion, the blond haired young man looked around the room and frowned. Werewolves, vampires and strange other creatures were looking hungrily at his girlfriend and, hell could freeze over before Jace liked the idea of that. It was just at that moment that Clary moved in just that way that sent Jace over the edge and he just couldn't not look at her. All of her.

_You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,  
>You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it<br>I'm loving what you got,  
>But then you push me off,<br>Oh oh oh oh_

_And everybody wants to take you home tonight  
>But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine<em>

She wasn't really sure what was wrong with him. They had been fine since she brought him back to life and they found out they weren't actually related. But now she was being put at a distant. Even things that drove him crazy before would have hardly any effect on him now. What had she done wrong? He still had the same effect, if not larger, on her as he did before they got back to New York and this was going to kill her. She wished that he didn't pull away so soon. She wished that he was still affected by her. She wished that she had the old Jace, her Jace, the Jace everyone knew back where he belonged. Plain and simple.

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
>Every time you move to the beat<br>It gets harder for me  
>And you know it, know it, know it<br>Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
>Every time you walk in the room<br>You got all eyes on you  
>And you know it, know it, know it<em>

_Every day it's the same love and games that you play  
>Back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way<em>

Jace loved Clary, Plain and simple. Nothing would change that. So when he saw her fighting back at the Barren it made his heart crack in little pieces. Even if he was being possessed or taken over by Sebastian. By the Other Jace. She seemed to be moving to some kind of rhythm as she was fighting, almost like a song was playing and she was subconsciously dancing. The little games she had been playing with the Other one had been driving him even more crazy. That He got to do those things to her, got to touch her in those way and talked to her like that when it should be the real Jace doing those things. It was maddening. She was maddening. But he wouldn't give Clary up for anything.

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
>'Cause every time you move to the beat<br>It gets harder for me  
>And you know it, know it, know it<br>Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
>Every time you walk in the room<br>You got all eyes on you  
>And you know it, know it, know it, know it<em>

Jace knew when people were watching him and Clary knew that he loved it. He loved the attention. But she knew that, secretly, the only attention he wanted was hers. He had told her on one of the nights they had spent time together on the move before the Dark War at the Barren. He whispered things to her as he thought she slept but Clary was never going to admit that she was awake and listening. Jace would claim it wasn't him saying those things so he didn't think she would've believed he could think those things. But Clary learned to recognise when the real Jace was leaking through the fake one. The moments of tenderness and fierce protectiveness; that was all her Jace. She just knew.

_Don't stop (don't stop, stop what you're doing) doin' what you're doin'  
>'Cause you know that, you know that I like it<br>Every time you move to the beat  
>It gets harder for me<br>And you know it, know it, know it  
>Don't stop, 'cause you know that I like it (you know that I like it)<br>Every time you walk in the room  
>You got all eyes on you<br>And you know it, know it, know it_

Jace and Clary were soaking each other up. Every inch of each other. Literally. They had both been waiting for this, anticipating and preparing themselves for this moment since they officially got together. It had been inevitable. But neither thought it would be in a cave in a demon realm whilst they were in large amounts of danger. But who cares? They love each other, they knew what they wanted and they knew it was each other, they knew that they planned to spend the rest of their lives together. So why would they wait and miss out on the chance to show each other whilst they could? Before they died? So they were in the cave with the beautiful, quartz filled rock ceiling over them, doing something they had been waiting to do for an awfully long time. They could no longer hold themselves back. Not now, not anymore.


End file.
